Gary's Ultimate Revenge
by Kawii Lil Hoshi
Summary: Ash and Misty have another fight. Ash goes off only to find out that misty... R&R. Just redid the first chapter some. hope you happy people like.
1. Misty’s Big Mistake

Disclaimer: Hello Peoples! This is my first poke'mon fic so I hope you like it ;). And so that you know that I'm a very scary person. Mwahahahahaha. *Looks round at all of the scary People with their Misty mallets in hand.* And just as a heads up all of the characters in this story have some kind of blade. Oh Ya, I guess that I need to say that is no way that I can Own Pokemon. ( Or do I? Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Enjoy!!  
  
Part 1  
Misty's Big Mistake It was a day like every other, the sun was shinning bright, the sky was a clear blue, and Ash and Misty were fighting as usual while Brock was preparing their lunch. "So tell me was he a good kisser?!" screamed Ash. "Not until you tell me why you were spying one me!!!" replied Misty. "Women! Their impossible!" muttered Ash. "Sorry, I couldn't quite hear you! Could you repeat that?" yelled Misty whom was now turning red in the face. "I said that I was chasing after a Poke'mon when I heard your load mouth!" yelled Ash in reply that also was turning red," Which is quite a surprise since you were kissing him." "What gives you the idea that we were kissing?" asked Misty who now was going back to her normal color. "The fact that he was all over you! Besides who was that guy anyway?" said Ash who was still screaming. "That is none of your concern!" screamed Misty who was now back to being red in the face. "Hey! Are guys going to fight all day or do you want something to eat?" asked Brock," 'Couse if you are you better hurry before it gets cold!" "Finally! This looks delicious!" said Misty as she sat down. Ash also sat down but ate in total silence. After he finished he said something to Brock in a low whisper and walked off with out saying anything except," Come on Pikachu."  
  
After Ash left Misty went over to where Togepi was napping. She sat down slowly so not to wake to baby poke'mon. But after a few minutes had passed she had a complete break down. Brock went over to her hoping to comfort her.  
  
While all of this was happening Ash went to his secret Base next to the stream that was somewhat close to camp. All he could think about was Misty and that Guy kissing her. He knew deep down that he was in the wrong to accuse Misty, but he wasn't quite authorized to have a say if she was to be allowed to kiss anyone. 'I need to tell her how I feel!' thought Ash to him self. As he was thinking these things he fell into an uneasy sleep. When he woke up he was shaking and covered in a cold sweat. He tried to get that dream out of his head but with little success. 'Why had he see Misty being kidnapped? And what had happened with Brock?' he thought, 'I better be getting back and apologize.'  
  
When Ash finally made it back to the site, or what was the site, a disaster met his gaze. He walked through and found Brock. He was injured pretty badly, and was laying in a pool a blood. As Ash checked to make sure he was alive, he noticed that Brock's Left arm was missing. Ash was just starting to wrap the limb, Brock woke up. Ash was overwhelmed with joy to see his friend was o.k.  
  
So there is the first part of this story(. Hope it has gotten some attention. I'll be out with the second and maybe the Third soon. 


	2. What Happened When He Returned?

I need to say that is no way that I can Own Pokemon. ( Or do I? Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Enjoy!!  
Gary's Ultimate Revenge  
Chapter 2  
What Happened When He Returned?  
  
When Ash finally made it back to the site, or what was the site, a disaster met his gaze. He walked through and found something that resembled Brock, he went to make sure he was alive. Thankfully he was. Ash was just starting to wrap the limb that was once Brock's arm when he woke up. Ash was overwhelmed with joy to see his friend was o.k. Then all at once his anger and fear came forth like a Title Wave. Before he knew what he was doing Ash had Brock in a sleeper hold. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? OWW!" Screamed Brock. "WHERE IS MISTY?! WHO HAS DONE THIS! WHERE DID THEY TAKE HER? WHY WOULD THEY WANT HER?!" Yelled Ash. "I'll tell you as soon as you let me go Ash Ketchum!" Replied Brock. "Oh, sorry........" whispered Ash. "It's ok." Said Brock as he was released from the hold. "I'm not sure who has taken Misty, but I do know who ever did this now have a Zubat on them." "I hope Zubat finds them." Muffled Ash as he looked to the sky hopeful to see the Pokemon coming their way to tell them where the person who did this is hiding.  
As Brock started to look for tracks to lead them in the right direction, he noticed how lost Ash looked now that Misty was gone. He took pity on the much younger boy as Ash looked up every few moments to see if Zubat had returned yet. After a few moments of watching the soon-to-be Pokemon Master fall to pieces. Brock made his way to Ash. "Hey! Don't Worry! I'm sure that Misty is fine! I mean we both know she can take care of herself. Am I Right?" Said Brock trying to raise Ashes mood. "Yeah. Your right. All we can do right know is hope that whoever did this is going through as much hell as we are." Replied Ash in a monotone voice. Then He let out a slight laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~While That Was Happening At the Camp Misty Is Being Carried  
Away~~~~~~~ "LET GO OF ME YOU DAMN PERVERT!!!!!!!" Yelled a very pissed Misty. Her capture only laughed and continued to move his way through the lush forest.  
  
"FINE IF YOU ARE UNABLE TO DO THAT THEN AT LEAST TELL OR SHOW ME WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!!!!" Screamed Misty as she was being dragged. "Are you sure you will be able to handle it?" replied the captor. Misty thought that she recognized the voice for a moment but couldn't quite name the person. "Yeah. Let me see your face so I may scar it." Replied Misty as she smirked. The Captor stopped right in front of her almost making her stumble. They slowly lowered the hood that masked their face. "YOU!!!!!" Shouted Misty.  
  
Don't you just hate me? R&R. Sorri for the delay but I've been quite busy plus I almost lost all inspiration for this story. But reading the reviews from the first chapter made me remember this. ^_^ The Next will be coming out sooner that this one did. Promise. ^_^ 


End file.
